


Kindergarten Sex Ed

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, Extremely Underage, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: The kindergarten boys and girls are taught not just about the other sex's genitals, but how to fit them together with theirs, and how much fun that is for everyone. So they do it a lot.





	Kindergarten Sex Ed

The little boys and girls in the kindergarten class had been chewing and swallowing the little sweet pill, one each day for a week. These were "open-minded" pills, the teacher Ms. Chase said. She didn't say that they also had a trace of sex hormones to stimulate sexual interest. Finally it was time for sex ed.

"OK, class," said the visiting teacher, Ms. Fuchs. The boys sat on their side of the circle, the girls on the other.

"We have a better way to raise boys and girls so they get along better."

"I don't want to get along with girls; they have cooties!" said the loud-mouth Doug.

"And all the boys are dirty and loud!" said prissy Elizabeth.

"Now, now," said Ms. Fuchs. "I've brought along a boy and girl who've already been through this, and they'll show you." She motioned to Ms. Chase, who opened the door to the hall and showed in a bigger boy and girl.

"This is John and Julia, and they're in first grade." Kindergartners were in awe of older kids, of course.

"Now John, you stand in front of the girls there... Good. Now, girls, what do you see? A yucky boy?"

Some of the girls gave defiant nods.

"Now, John, take off your pants."

He took off his underpants too, and of course his little cock showed. A couple girls giggled.

"Now look at it real close, girls. That's what makes a boy a boy."

The girls stared. Ms. Fuchs could see the expressions on some of the faces change.

"Now, does that look interesting?"

Girls nodded slowly.

"Does John seem yucky?"

Girls shook their heads.

"Very good, John, that's enough for now," and he pulled his pants back up.

"Now, Julia, you face the boys... Good. What do you see, boys? A girl with cooties?"

There were a few nods from the sullen faces.

"So hitch your dress up there, Julia."

She did, revealing no panties, just a little slit between a pair of puffy lips.

"Take a close look, boys."

Once more, she could see some of the expressions change.

"Is that interesting?"

There were a few nods from the faces that were all looking intently at the girl's slit.

"Do you think she has cooties?"

Boys shook their heads. "Nope. But they do!" said Doug, pointing to his girl classmates.

"Oh, but you'll see, they have that same thing... John, go stand in front of the girls."

"Now, class, do you want to get a closer look at John or Julia? All you have to do is show off your own privates. You boys take your pants and underpants off, and you can go up to Julia and take a look at her girly place. And you girls pull your panties down and hitch up your dresses so John can see you..."

And one by one, the boys and girls shed their modesty and showed their private parts to the big kid with the fascinating parts that were different from theirs. And one by one they went up so they were just a couple feet away and stared intently at the mysterious organ.

"Now, John and Julia, get out of the way." The big kids stepped to the side, leaving a line of little kindergarten boys without pants on and a line of girls with their dresses hitched up.

Ms. Fuchs could see the expressions changing.

"Now, what do you see, girls? Loud boys?"

Heads shook.

"What do you see, boys? Girls with cooties?"

Heads on the other side shook.

Mrs. Fuchs loved this moment in the lesson, when boys and girls stood, mouths agape, mesmerized by a whole line of the other sex with their genitals exposed, pretty much unaware of their own nakedness.

John and Julia stood off to the side, holding hands and looking on with smiles.

"Now, class, everyone take all your clothes off."

"Why?" said a girl.

"Well, wouldn't you like to see every inch of those boys over there? If you want to see all of their bodies, you have to let them see all of yours."

That made sense to everyone, and pretty soon there was a whole class of naked little boys and girls, still lined up by gender, but staring across at the other group. The teachers had turned the heat up extra high that day so they'd still be comfortable when they were naked.

"Now we do the touching part. All you boys, get together there in the center, back to back standing in a circle... Now you girls, get down on your knees in front of a boy... Now look at how Julia is touching John, see? Very gently, but she's lifting his penis up and looking underneath. So all you girls try that."

There were seven boys and seven girls in the class, so they matched up, with every girl looking at and gently exploring a little boy.

"Look down below the sac, girls, and notice they don't have any hole there like you do -- just their poop hole way back there."

"Wow," said one girl. "Huh!" said another.

"Hey! It's getting bigger!" said another girl.

"That's right, boy penises are magic that way; sometimes they get bigger -- they'll get much bigger later. Do any of you girls feel a little funny between your legs? Warm, maybe?"

"I do!" said Elizabeth. "Yeah, a little," said another.

"It's kind of exciting to play with the boys, yes?"

There were head nods, but the girls' faces were all intent on studying the boy parts in front of them.

Doug said, "It's not fair! I want to play with a girl and touch her!"

"You'll get your chance -- it's just the girls' turn first... OK, now every girl raise your right hand."

Most girls knew left from right, and the few who got it wrong quickly corrected themselves based on their neighbors.

"Go one boy to your right and explore his penis... Notice any differences."

Two of the boys were circumcised, so Ms. Fuchs and the girls discussed that.

After a minute, they shifted one more boy to the right, and so on, until they'd gone all the way around the circle. Then Ms. Fuchs had them all get back to their side of the room.

"And what did you boys think of that?"

"Pretty cool," said one.

"And now it's you turn... Girls, get in the center, back to back like the boys were... And boys, kneel in front of them."

The class knew what to do. The boys stroked up and down the little girl slits.

"Is there something inside there?" asked a boy.

"Of course," said his partner.

"Can I reach in and find out what it is?"

"You have to do that very gently, just a tiny bit... Girls, be sure to let a boy know if it feels funny."

"Yeah -- too much," said one girl, but apparently her partner adjusted because she said no more.

"See, girls are different," said Ms. Fuchs. "You can't explore a girl properly when she's standing up like that... OK, everyone, get your sleep mats..." In a sudden flurry of activity, the mats appeared.

"Now, lay them in a circle... Big circle! Let's put each girl's mat on top of a boy's mat... Good... Now, first, do any of you need to pee? It's good to pee before this next part."

A number of hands went up, both boys and girls.

"Do we go out in the hall naked?" asked a little boy, and the others giggled.

"No, I have a pot here, and I'd like you to go one by one so the others can get a close look at what it's like."

"I'm supposed to pee with them watching?" asked a girl.

"Do you like the idea of watching the boys pee?"

She nodded her head emphatically.

"Well, then it's only fair they see you, too."

"OK."

So that girl got on the pot, and Ms. Fuchs made sure the boys could crowd around and get a close look.

Her stream emerged and tinkled into the pot.

"Oh, wow! Cool! "Huh!" came comments from a couple boys.

"Now there's the paper to wipe yourself," she said, and the boys watched that operation too.

"OK, now one of you boys use this other pot... I'll put it up on this chair so it doesn't splatter so much."

And the first boy stood and aimed his little cock, and the girls watched intently as his stream of pee splattered in. The girls giggled as he gave a few separate little squirts to finish up.

They alternated, boys and girls, watching the other gender pee.

When they were all done, Ms. Fuchs said, "OK, now, you girls lie down, heads towards the center, and spread your legs wide apart... Now, boys, get down on your bellies so you can get a good look... And spread the little lips apart very gently..."

"Ow!" said one girl.

"Oh, sorry!" said the boy, genuinely concerned. The girl didn't seem to hold it against him.

"So do you see that hole there? Do you think that's where the pee came out?"

"Yeah," "Unnh-huh", "OK", said the boys.

"What's the little tiny hole?" asked a boy.

"Aha! Very good! There are two holes, right? Everyone see the two holes, one big and one tiny? Well, the pee came out the tiny hole."

"What's the other one do?"

"It's for poop," said one boy.

"Nope," said the first. "The poop hole is way down here, see?"

"Maybe poop comes out both places?"

A couple girls giggled. "No, it only comes out the usual one," corrected one.

"She's correct," said Ms. Fuchs.

"There's another hole?" said a girl. "I didn't know about another one."

"Yes! You girls might not notice it, because it doesn't do anything -- so far. It's called your vagina."

Ms. Fuchs rubbed her hands.

"Now for the next part, I want you boys to lick your lips. And if you want to -- you don't have to, kiss the girl right there on her girl parts, then start licking with your tongue."

"Eeewww!" said one girl. "Yuck!" said another.

"Well, what do you boys think? Do you think it's yucky to kiss a girl down where she pees?"

Some of the boys shook their heads, while others just stared intently and licked their lips in anticipation.

"So if a boy doesn't mind kissing you where you pee, why would you mind?"

"I don't know..." said Elizabeth.

"Well, give it a chance, and if it doesn't feel right, he'll stop."

At that, seven boy mouths descended on seven little girl twats, and girls shrieked and giggled.

"That's funny! Weird! You really don't mind?" said the girls, but the boys were too busy kissing and licking to answer.

"Now try to poke your tongues into that other hole, boys... Not too hard."

"Huh, it *is* a hole!" said one girl.

"Now, push your tongue in and out real fast," said Ms. Fuchs.

"Oh!" said one girl, then another and another. "That feels tickly and nice."

"Now, lick up the other side of the pee hole, very gently, boys."

Ms. Chase and Ms. Fuchs went around from pair to pair, seeing if the boys had found what they were looking for and correcting them as needed.

"Oh, wow!" said one girl. "What *is* that?" said another. "Ooooo!" "Aaaahhhh!"

"OK, boys, all of you look up at me." The boy heads came up, one by one.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" said one girl. "Yeah, keep going!" said another.

"Now, boys, up on your knees."

"Look at their pee-pees!" chortled one girl. Every little penis was straight and hard.

"What do you think of those, girls? Do they look exciting?"

Girls nodded, a couple licking their lips.

"Yeah, now do they do that to us?" said a boy. "Only fair."

"They could," said Ms. Fuchs, "and they might later. But I think you're all ready now for the amazing thing that comes next."

"Boys, what do you think of crawling on top of the girls? Is that a yucky idea?"

Heads shook back and forth emphatically.

"And what about you girls? Do you like that idea?"

Girl heads nodded vigorously.

"No worry about cooties, boys?"

Heads shook.

"Do they look loud and dirty, girls?"

Heads shook.

"Well, boys, crawl up on the girls and stick your penises right there between their legs... Good."

"Girls, grab the penis -- gently. Now, where would you like to poke that penis against you? Hold it where you'd like it to go..."

"Now, boys, push forward, push your little penises against the girls' bodies... How's that?"

"Hold the penis against your hole, girls..."

"Oh, wow!" chortled a boy. "Amazing!" said another. "Fan-fucking-tastic!" said another, to giggles all around.

"It's going in!" said a girl. "Up inside me!" "How's it fit?" said another.

"So boys, keep pressing in more and more. Try to get your penises as far up inside the girls as you can... If you're confused... Julia and John, you want to show them how it's done?"

The big kids wasted no time, Julia on her back on a spare mat, John on top of her, his cock plunging in and out.

"Are you going in or out?" said a girl. "Make up your mind."

"Oh, no, that's not a problem. Think about how it feels when he goes in and out? Does it feel good?"

"Yeah! Yeah, it really does!"

"See, boys are built to want to go in and out and in and out over and over again."

"Hey, it's feeling really good again!" said a girl.

"Unnnh, unnnh, unnnh!" said one boy as his thrusts became more frenzied. "Aaaaahhhh!" he said at last.

"Ooohhhh, wow!" moaned his girl, eyes rolling back in her head.

"See, they both finished up. After the boys do it a while, they get a really good feeling and want to stop. And if the girls are lucky, they'll get a good feeling too."

By instinct, the boy who'd had his climax pulled out of his girl and sat panting.

One by one, the other boys had their climaxes and pulled out similarly. In all, three of the girls finished, but not the others.

Julia had three orgasms before John had his.

"Now, class, do you know what you've all been doing?"

Heads shook.

"That was sex! That mysterious thing grown-ups and big kids talk about. Also known as fucking, screwing, getting laid, and a bunch of other names."

"Oh, that's why they like it so much!" said one girl out loud. Other heads nodded as they made the connection.

"Yup, you got it!"

"How'd you boys like to do it again?"

Several nodded enthusiastically.

"Now, there are different ways to do it."

Ms. Fuchs noticed that all seven little penises -- eight if you counted John's -- were stiff and ready to go again.

"Why don't you move in to join the circle, Julia... Good... Now, girls who didn't get a good feeling -- it's called an orgasm -- raise your hands."

Four did.

"We have a way you can be sure to get a good feeling. It's another thing to try for all of you... Switch positions. All you boys lie on your backs. Now girls, raise your right hand... Good. Now go one boy to your right... And you girls crawl up over the boys... I see some of you got the idea already -- watch Julia, how she goes up in the air and lowers herself to stick his penis right up into her vagina... and then she handles the in and out part."

Within a minute, all eight girls had mounted boys and were humping away.

"Now, you just experiment and move your bodies in a way that feels good, and you'll get an orgasm too."

The first two girls to come were two who'd come before -- they had hair triggers. But the other six soon joined in, and little girl gasps of pleasure filled the room one by one.

A couple of the boys groaned too.

"OK, switch positions -- on to the next... Actually, wait... I see a couple of you boys got soft penises again. That's all right -- perfectly natural after a good feeling like that. So, girls, take those penises in your mouths and lick them gently. All of you do it, actually. It's a good thing to learn.

They all caught on to fellatio pretty quickly. "Now, boys, if you think you're getting near a good feeling again, have the girl stop... We want to stay together on this."

When all eight penises were erect again, Ms. Fuchs had the kids move over one position for another fuck. Some of the boys moaned out orgasms, while others didn't, and at that point Ms. Fuchs let it degenerate into a free-for-all. She did urge the boys to make sure he sunk his little cock into each of the girls, and similarly urged the girls to take all eight penises up their pussies at least for a little while.

The kids were looking dazed and sleepy. "OK, boys and girls," said Ms. Chase. "Now it's rest time. Now, do you want to separate your mats into girl side and boy side the way we usually do, or do you want to keep them together?"

"I want to sleep hugging a boy!" said one girl. "Yeah!" said another.

"Yeah, let's keep the mats together!" concurred the boys.

"Well, we'll put the mats close together, and you can all get in a row -- let's do it boy, girl, boy, girl, boy, and so forth."

And minutes later there was a row of naked children, some just calm and groggy, others asleep already. But each boy was sandwiched between two cootie-infested girls, and each girl between two loud, dirty boys -- or so they would have called the others an hour and a half before.

\---------------------------------------------------------

From that day on, the girls and boys played together more. The boys played around in the dress-up when the girls wanted, and the girls played some of the more competitive games.

Sex was strictly prohibited during class time, but there was one period in the morning and one in the afternoon reserved for fucking. If a child had been naughty, she or he would have to sit it out alone and watch the other children having lots of fun; mostly the boys and girls were very good. There was an assigned rotation of partners -- they had a "You can't say we can't screw" rule. But sometimes a couple pairs of assigned partners would swap if everyone agreed, and there was always a little extra time at the end for a "free fuck" when those boys and girls who liked each other especially could have a little fucky time for themselves.

As the years went by and puberty hit, all the boys and girls would know how to talk to the other gender. They would know how to make them sexually happy. There would be few cases of serious jealousy, because you could always fuck with anyone you wanted now and then. Even if the attraction was mostly unrequited, sex was still fun for the less enthusiastic partner as well. All the boys liked all the girls at least OK, and vice versa, because they were constantly having sex with each other, and the pleasure bonded them.

Girls learned how to stay assertive and confident and feel good about their bodies. The boys learned how to empathize and not be mean to others. So even in the difficult middle school years, the boys fought less because they were all getting plenty of sex.

It was an experiment in a new way of raising children, and it looked to be quite successful.

The "open-minded" pills were only needed for a week. Once the little kids had experienced sex, the pleasure was enough to keep them interested. 

\-------------  
First posted 3/17/2018


End file.
